A Shade Between
by AmandineReader
Summary: Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. Et Lena Luthor. Une réflexion qui va tout changer. (OS Supercorp)


**_Salutations ! Voici un deuxième petit texte. Il n'a pas été relu par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, donc excusez moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il pourrait rester !... Je prends vos avis et/ou critiques sur le texte avec grand plaisir, car je n'ai encore eu aucun avis sur ce texte et que j'aimerais pouvoir m'améliorer ! (Même un petit mot est suffisant ;)_**

* * *

« Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie Lena donne m'en un... Juste un dernier...»

Lena leva les yeux aux ciel, esquissant néanmoins un sourire à la mine désespérée et suppliante de Kara.

Kara.

Kara Danvers. Sœur adoptive d'Alex Danvers, journaliste à CatCo Worldwide Media, une jeune femme pleine de vie toujours souriante, toujours disponible et prête à aider ses amis. Une femme très douce et discrète qui ne fait rien pour sortir du lot.

Kara Zor-El. Jeune kryptonienne qui a perdu sa famille, sa ville, sa planète, son innocence et même par la suite la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Une fille perdue et pleine de rancœur contre le monde, qui a dû se reconstruire en continuant à croire en ses propres idéaux.

Supergirl. Héroïne de National City, fervente défenseure de la justice et de l'égalité entre les humains et les aliens. Une jeune femme qui n'est faite que de bonté et de gentillesse, une jeune femme qui pourrait donner sa vie pour son devoir. Une jeune femme considérée comme une personne seulement tant qu'elle sauve le monde.

Lena, qui avait déjà du mal à gérer le fait d'être une Luthor sans s'autodétruire, se demandait vraiment comment la jeune femme arrivait à gérer toutes ces parties d'elle à la fois sans imploser. Elle même serait déjà devenue folle depuis longtemps. Mais pas Kara. Elle supportait toute cette pression avec courage et jouait son rôle avec force... Elles étaient tellement différentes, la brune se demandait souvent ce qui les réunissaient.

Une femme froide et distante et une femme douce et attachante. Une humaine et une alien. Une Luthor et une Super.

« Lena ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune PDG fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix inquiète et bien moins suppliante de la kryptonienne. Elle adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme qui était accoudée au bar face à elle avant de s'approcher doucement avec le paquet de gâteaux tant désiré par cette dernière.

« Oui je pensais juste à quelqu'un ne t'en fais pas. Tiens d'ailleurs ! Mais je reste persuadée que tu peux être malade, alien ou non !

– C'est impossible Lena, j'ai déjà essayé. Et tu pensais à qui ?

– A une personne plutôt incroyable à vrai dire. »

La brune ponctua son affirmation d'un léger rire avant de regarder l'heure sous le regard suspicieux de Kara. Lena ne riait que très peu, et elle était habituellement la cause de ses rires. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais – même sous kryptonite ! – mais elle était jalouse de cette personne. Du genre très jalouse. Qui était elle ? Que voulait elle à Lena ? Est ce qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontrée ? Lena la trouvait elle plus intéressante qu'elle ? Alors que toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit en surchauffe de la blonde et faisaient remonter toutes ses insécurités, la jeune Luthor l'informa qu'elle devait partir à cause d'une réunion se déroulant quelques minutes plus tard et pour laquelle elle était déjà en retard. Celle ci remarquant la mine renfrognée de la kryptonienne se rapprocha et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, joueuse.

« Mais dis moi... Supergirl serait-elle jalouse ?

– C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

– Vraiment ? s'amusa Lena avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

– Évidemment.

– Parfait dans ce cas là ! Je vais donc te laisser, on s'appelle après. »

Lena effleura la joue de la jeune journaliste de ses lèvres afin de lui dire au revoir puis commença à se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement. Mais elle fut presque immédiatement stoppée dans son mouvement par les bras de Kara la plaquant doucement mais fermement contre son propre corps. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de la blonde contre son cou et percevait toute la fragilité qui émanait de celui ci. Toute la fragilité qui émanait d'elle. Qui émanait de Kara. Il est peut être idiot de penser à ce genre de choses dans des moments comme celui ci, mais Lena se dit qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard. Mais elle ne fit rien pour changer ce fait. Elle resta immobile contre Kara. Contre cette jeune femme qu'elle apprenait à connaître un peu plus chaque jour et pour qui elle tombait un peu plus à chaque fois. Le silence se prolongea durant de longues minutes avant que la blonde ne relâche doucement le corps de Lena et se recule, baissant les yeux vers le sol. La brune se retourna lentement, attrapa tendrement le menton de la kryptonienne et le lui releva afin d'accrocher son regard. Elle vit de la fragilité dans ses yeux, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la panique, de la détermination, de l'amour, de la joie, mais jamais elle n'avait perçu de la fragilité dans les yeux de Kara. Elle écarta un mèche de cheveux de son visage et lui prit la main. Elle lui murmura alors quelques mots, ne quittant pas son regard un seul instant : « C'était à toi que je pensais, idiote… »

Le regard de Kara s'illumina et elle posa une question à laquelle la brune ne s'attendait absolument pas, et encore moins que ça même, c'était peut être la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Question que la blonde sembla regretter au moment même où celle ci était posée.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

La plus jeune des Luthor s'amusa du visage brûlant et du regard à nouveau fuyant de la jeune femme face à elle, qui avait semble-t-il laissé échapper ces quelques mots par négligence, et décida de mettre fin à son supplice. Elle s'approcha lentement du visage de Kara et déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Le corps de celle ci se figea sous la surprise avant qu'elle ne se colle à son tour contre la brune, rapprochant toutes les parties de leurs corps qui pouvaient l'être, comme pour empêcher cette dernière de s'échapper. Lena réalisa alors que peut être bien que rien n'était si défini. Que peut être qu'elles se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

Parce que finalement ce n'était pas Lena Luthor et Kara Danvers, ni Lena Luthor et Kara Zor-El, ni même Lena Luthor et Supergirl. Parce que finalement c'était seulement Lena et Kara. Et que Lena était toujours prête à aider les gens qu'elle aimait, que Lena était aussi pleine de rancœur, et que Lena était courageuse. Et enfin, que Kara avait également peur.


End file.
